


Release The Kraken

by gretaamyk



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Knife Kink, Knife Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretaamyk/pseuds/gretaamyk
Summary: Request: Formal Request for an Umbrella Academy fic!! Diego with a knife kink- maybe he gets pissed at reader bc they’re working together but she doesn’t want to follow his plan so he shows her who’s boss 🥰 love youuuu
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Release The Kraken

Whenever Diego was mad, he wasn’t just mad. He was furious. I could tell he was trying his best to save the yelling and the lecture, but even the way he cleaned and bandaged my arm on his staircase held a certain hostility that he was trying to subdue. In fact, I was pretty sure he used more hydrogen peroxide than normal because he knew that it would hurt.

“Diego!” I winced at the burn as the chemical disinfected my wound. 

“I have to clean it!” He defended loudly, grabbing the gauze and mumbling under his breath, “But if you listened to me in the first place there wouldn’t be a problem at all.”

I was smart, but that was the only reason I was with him at all today. I didn’t have powers, I barely knew how to fight, and that was why Diego was so upset with me. He had a plan… I didn’t follow it… and he seems to believe that I could have died. I knew he was trying to protect me, but his method of doing so was certainly less than ideal. He was like a church preaching celibacy as their sex ed. People were still going to have sex, and I was still going to do stupid shit.

“Can we do this later?” I pleaded, feeling awkward having this argument in his childhood home’s foyer, with nothing but the floor segregating us from his family. “It’s late.”

“When should we do it then, Y/N? You never listen to me, why should I listen to you? You could have been hurt, and I’m talking more than a little cut on your arm!” His voice started scarily calm, before building up as his frustration rose. His voice was loud and I worried that it would echo through the mansion and alert his sleeping family. But still I wasn’t surprised. I just groaned into my hands and moved into the living room, but there he was, following on my heels as the yelling persisted. I set him off, and there was no shutting him back up apparently. I almost wanted to plug my ears.

“I thought I could trust you to follow my orders at least once. Once! But apparently, you’re incapable of that too.” He threw his gloved hands into the roots of his dark hair.

“You sound exactly like your father right now,” I spat back, throwing myself on his living room couch.

“Excuse me?” He turned to face me, his already dark eyes turning to coal. I knew he was pissed at me, but the devil on my shoulder sung whispers into my ear, telling me that I needed to set him on fire.

But I was already there. He was too easy.

“You heard me,” I pressed bluntly, trying to hide the smile that was begging to grow on my face. “Good ol’ Reggie. You spend your whole life hating the man, only to turn into him yourself. Who would’ve thought?” 

“I suggest you take that back,” His eyes shot daggers into me, but the way they felt against my skin felt far too good for me to give up, in the same way that the sun’s kiss felt so sweet when you were about to be burned.

“He didn’t know me, and you sure as hell don’t either,” His voice was so loud that I could almost feel his words shaking the walls.

“I know exactly who you are, Diego!” I rebutted, crossing my arms over my chest, “And that’s exactly why I didn’t want to follow your dumbass plan!” 

The knife that was always fashioned to his leg with a wedding garter looking holster was suddenly thrown through the air and I was it’s target, only for its trajectory to change last minute and pierce the cushion directly between my legs. I let out a breathy laugh. Typical.

“Wanna try again?” His voice was deep and gravely from his temper as he approached me, bending down so his face was only inches away from mine. I could feel his hot breath against my face, comparable to the breath of a bull seeing red. I felt the corners of my lips turn up into a pleased grin. I swiped my tongue across my teeth.

“Ah, so it was just a knife in your pocket.” 

His eyes stayed stagnant on me, just as the sharp as the knife that he removed from the cushion and held it to my throat. I didn’t flinch, my smile didn’t even drop. The blade traced lightly up my jugular and landed at my chin, tilting it lightly up. I struggled to still my breathing, but even with (or more, because of) the knife pressed against my throat, I found it increasingly harder to focus on anything but the heartbeat in between my legs

“Where’s that going?” I whispered, my tongue dripping amusement and teasing like the wetness pooling in my stomach. He didn’t respond, an action that held more power than words and knives ever could. I swallowed the lump that slowly formed underneath the blade, the smile on my face transferring to him instead with an arrogance that I couldn’t stand. 

“I think I need to teach you a lesson,” His eyes looked down to my lips, then back up to my eyes, “Don’t you think, mi niña traviesa.” 

“I’m not your anything, Number 2.” I spat back, only to feel the tip of the blade dig into my skin.

“Darling, I don’t think you understand me,”

I laughed and swiped my tongue quickly across my teeth, “You’re right, I don’t speak Spanish.” 

His dark eyes narrowed. He wet his lips with his tongue before moving so his lips spoke raspy whispers directly into my ear. I exhaled at the proximity of his body to mine, he smelled of musk and pheromones, and it was enough to make a pleasant blend of fear and warmth pool in my stomach.

“I don’t want you speaking at all,” His words made the hair on the back of my neck stand up, “I’m tired of hearing your voice.”

I whimpered quietly as the sharp edge of the blade nicked the flesh just below my jaw. He quickly pulled it away and wiped the beads of blood on my black tank top. I exhaled shakily and squeezed my eyes shut. He had the power of precision, but the fear he elicited filled me with a certain excitement that I couldn’t explain.

“That’s more like it,” He praised when I didn’t speak, placing his hand on my cheek and brushing the pad of his thumb across my cheek. I opened my eyes and his own were softer now.

“Using a blade on an innocent?” I searched his face with narrowed eyes, “Not great for your hero complex, is it?”

He just scoffed. “Oh, you’re not innocent,” He pointed the blade at me again, before trailing it further down my body and dancing across the fabric, “Plus, I wouldn’t be concerned. You know, considering how much you’re enjoying this.”

“I’m not enjoying this anymore than you are, Number 2.” My hand connected to his leather clad chest, and trailed down to the growing tent in his pants. He didn’t pull away, he did the opposite and bucked his cock into my hands with a deep, quiet moan. I smiled to myself at the sudden change in his demeanor. He wasn’t a vigilante, he was just a boy, desperate for human touch. 

I teased my fingers against the buckle of his belt, desperate to get him out of his stupid outfit. His eyes shot open and stared into me again, so I looked back up at him through batted eyelashes as I slid his belt off his body and reached for his zipper.

“I can’t believe I’m settling for you when Number 1 is just in the other-” My mumbled teases were cut off by the feeling of his hands ripping my own off of me and pinning them above my head. The force stung my injured arm as he pressed them into the cushions, but it was far too satisfying for me to say anything beyond a whimper.

“Shut the fuck up,” His voice was a command, but the blade in his hand was much more persuasive. My breath hitched as the metal crawled under my shirt, the flat side against my skin. He released my hands and repurposed them for the surgical task, but I didn’t dare move. The sharp end pierced through the fabric, and after the first intrusion was completed he sliced the rest of my shirt open. His hands grabbed the hem of my pants and violently ripped them down my legs, following by pulling my bra off my chest. The knife returned and cut the sides of my panties and left me completely bare, the door still left open for anyone to walk by. He’d close them so no one sees him dancing, but this was fair game, apparently.

I squeezed my legs shut, only for him to force them apart with a brute strength that made me squeal.

“You act like a dirty whore all fuckin’ day and now you’re getting shy on me?” He asked with an arrogant smile, pulling a different clean knife out of nowhere and putting it back against me. He traced the underside of my jaw and down my neck, in between the valley of my breasts and each of their curves. My voice was strained as I spoke, scared, but in the best possible way

I tried to reason, passing glances to the wide open door. “Y-Your family could-”

“As if you’d mind that. You like being on display,” The blade dipped into my navel and started gravitating closer to my sensitive mound. My breath shallowed at the anticipation. “And it makes me want to eat you up.” He looked up at me. “But you don’t deserve that, now, do you?”

I narrowed my eyes at him and his relentless teasing, though my reaction only seemed to edge him on more.

“Why are you scared, baby? Don’t you trust me?” His voice was a sultry whisper in my ear as the knife’s edge lightly traced my pussy, picking up my arousal on the cold blade. My breath hitched at the feeling, wanting nothing more than to squirm under his touch. But I managed to suppress that urge, knowing that I’d be cut again if I did, this time in a much more sensitive place. I was completely at his disposal, which I think was his goal all along.

“I trust you,” I promised. The quivering in my voice made it so much less believable, but the quivering somewhere else was enough proof.

“That’s good to hear,” His eyes locked on mine as he lifted the blade up for the moisture to be illuminated by the glow of the moon. He moved it to his mouth and accepted it on his tongue with a pleased moan. He licked it clean in an act too lewd to be real.

“You taste so good baby,” he hummed, slipping the freshly cleaned blade out of his mouth. He twirled it quickly around with his fingers and pressed the handle against my opening. I gasped at the feeling and the surprised, while Diego had barely even breached the surface. He laughed, “Not enjoying this, my ass.” 

He pushed the handle all the way into me, I sharply inhaled at the surprise of the intrusion, gripping tightly onto the backboard of the couch. His hand quickly picked up the pace, pumping in and out of me while his gloved hand held the blade. In fact, he had his whole vigilante costume on (tactical harness included), while I was completely bare. I couldn’t find it within myself to be annoyed, however, the ridges of the handle rubbing against the sensitive spot within me erased any coherence within my brain.

“Diego!” I gasped breathily, the only word coming to mind was the desperate plea of his name. He smiled, satisfied, but decided that he needed more. The free hand moved from its place on the back board and he moved his thumb to the bundle of nerves at my crest, swirling harshly in concentric circles and making any movement in my body disappear. My head was involuntarily thrown back as he built me up faster and faster.

“Please, more!” I begged quietly, struggling to focus on anything but the way he worked the knife as if it was an extension of himself. The phallic shape of the handle made me picture the feeling of Diego inside me, and I found myself getting closer and closer to meeting my release. He continued working at my clit and my body started to jerk as the stimulation became too much to bear. I felt the knot in my stomach grow tighter and tighter before it finally unraveled.

“What was that, dulce niña?” The nickname was music to my ears, but I couldn’t answer his question – too distracted by the stars that clouded my view of the ceiling. My orgasm quickly washed over me, and he nursed me through it with his brutal attack on my dripping pussy. He wasn’t slowing down, and my sensitivity was growing unbearable… But I didn’t ask him to stop.

“Chingame, Diego,” I pleaded despite my body’s sobbing against it. He raised his eyebrows, searching my face with a slightly impressed expression. “Te necesito.” I continued with a choked sob.

“I thought you couldn’t speak Spanish,” Diego teased, trailing his fingers up my thigh and making me whimper.

“Maybe you don’t know me either,” I choked out in a call back to earlier. A small smile flickered across his face. I narrowed my eyes and reached towards the knife, but he swatted it away (Rightfully so, otherwise I would have grabbed it by the blade and cut my hand). 

“Now shut up, Número Dos,” I descended, “Quiero sentirte.”

His smile dropped at the nickname, but the last part intrigued him enough to draw him in.

“Te odio.” He grumbled, slipping the knife out of me that still dripped with my arousal, and he tossed it across the floor with a clang. His hand reached for his zipper.

“No Tu no,” I dismissed, helping him out of his painfully tight pants and his boxers followed quickly behind. My eyes widened ever so slightly as his hard cock sprung up and I could feel the arrogance radiating off his body like steam. He pushed me down so I lied flat across the couch cushions and collected himself on top of me. He lined himself up at my entrance, and he slowly sunk inside. He let out a shaky breath as he filled me out entirely, and then he paused as he allowed me to adjust. His eyes fluttered open, and they already felt so different than they did just minutes ago. They were bright, they were no longer angry… and the way they looked at me made me feel like I could get lost. He smiled.

“I have to move, babe,” He laughed through a strained voice, fidgeting on his elbows that rested on either side of my head.

“Move,” I assured softly, “I’m okay,”

“Thank god,” He laughed, leaning in and pressing his lips delicately against my own as his hips rocked against my own. The way he stretched me out was satisfying and warm, but the way his lips felt against mine felt even better. They were gentle and so soft compared to his tough exterior, and it was refreshing yet also baffling that this was the same person. I sighed into the kiss and dragged my hands up his chest, hooking my hands around the loops of his harness.

“Dios, eres apertada,” He cursed underneath his breath, “Such a good girl.”

His raspy praise made a moan slip out from the back of my throat and into the kiss. It was funny how I got so much joy teasing this man, but the second he granted me his praise I turned into a puddle underneath him.

I broke up the kiss to breath and placed my forehead against his, my hands cupping his jaw as my own hung open. My eyes were screwed tightly shut as he fucked me into the couch, and a strange part of me wished that this moment could be memorialized as an indentation in the memory foam.

“Diego, I’m close,” I whimpered.

“I know, baby, me too,” he panted, letting his heavy eyes open and stare bullets into my own. “Hold on a little bit longer, can you do that for me?”

I choked back a sob before nodding.

“Good girl,” He pressed a gentle kiss to my cheek.

His thrusts grew sloppy and erratic, he buried his face into the crook of my neck, whispering hot breaths and shallow whimpers into my flushed skin. I threw my hands into his hair, tugging at his roots like it was my anchor to the storm that was Diego. The couch was creaking and scraping against the floor, and though the idea of alerting Diego’s family crossed my mind, I no longer cared. His hand snaked down the valley in between us where our bodies connected and he drew tight circles around my clit.

“Tell me what you need, baby,” He moaned against me, kissing away the tears that began to streak down from my eyes.

“Let me come, Diego, please, I’ve been good!”

“Now you are,” he laughed, “Before, you were dirty little slut, coming on the handle of my knife.”

“Please!”

He sighed.

“Only since you asked so nicely,” He hummed, but I had a feeling it had more to do with the way his cock was twitching inside me. “Come for me, hermosa.”

Those words pushed me over the edge and helped me reach my second release of the night, this one even stronger as pleasure crashed over me like waves crashing on the shore line. My legs shook and I felt myself clench around him, which only led him to come inside and fill me with a comforting warmth. 

“F-Fuck, Y/N!” He swore, immediately dropping down on top of me and making me choke out air on impact. 

I laughed and wrapped my arms around the boy, somehow both surprised and not surprised at the cuddle-bug he seemed to be as he melted into my touch. He was like a space heater and I was more happy to hold him, despite the fact that the weight of him on top of me was cutting off my blood flow. We just laid there for a few minutes, silence being the second new thing we’ve tried together tonight. I played with his hair, twisting their soft waves around my fingers, and I almost expected him to fall asleep. But then he started talking.

“You were talking about my… hero complex.” He started, his voice muffled as he spoke into my skin. I looked down at him, but he didn’t look back up. I furrowed my eyebrows. “People talk about that a lot… but, is it a bad thing?”

His voice was comparable to that of a touch starved little boy, and on some levels I think that he was still that little boy. He was a hero… but right there I felt like I needed to protect him.

“I think that sometimes it gets the best of you…” I carefully constructed my words, “But it’s not a bad thing.” 

He finally looked up at me, his eyes conveying a certain mix of sorrow and hope that only confirmed my analogy.

“Those girls from today… they have parents because of you.”

“Yeah?” he asked, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a hesitant smile.

“Yeah.” I nodded. “And I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you earlier.”

His face dropped, and he blinked and sat silent for a moment of pondering. He slowly picked himself up off of me, refusing to let his eyes meet my own. He wet his lips as he tried to bridge his thoughts into words.

“I’m sorry too… for being such a dick.” He laughed humorlessly. He finally looked up at mine but they resembled that of a nervous puppy. “I care about you, Y/N… A lot… and a-after… after what happened to… P-P-Patch-”

His stutter. It was something he worked so hard to get past… but it came back whenever he was under emotional distress. It made my heart feel heavy.

“Diego, you don’t have to-”

“Let me f-finish…” He swallowed, blinking and forcing tears to slip out from his eyes and slowly down his cheeks. “I… I can’t lose you.”

I grabbed his face in my hands and wiped away the tears with the pad of my thumbs.

“You won’t, Diego, I promise you won’t.” I reassured him, he cupped my hands with his own and he kissed my fingers in the same way he did my whole body.

“I meant it when I said I trust you,” I continued. He laughed and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand.

“I hope you do after all of that,” He moved forward and connected his lips back to mine in a kiss that was so much kinder than the one before. It was soft and it was appreciative, rather than our first kiss which was heavy and demanding. Though, both kisses were wonderful. It’s hard to go wrong when kissing Diego Hargreeves. His hands gripped my face and I placed my own on top of his. His plush lips moved delicately against mine, and I let out a small sigh at the feeling. 

But then the fun was cut short.

“What are y’all doin? Screwin’?” Klaus’s voice echoed as he walked into the room. Diego managed to cover us both with the blanket before we were seen bare, but Klaus wasn’t dumb (in that way, at least) and he caught on pretty quickly. His eyes widened once they landed on us. “Oh, I was kidding but you two are all kinds of naked!”

“Hi Klaus.” I smiled, blushing so hard my blood cells hurt.

“Hi girl that’s way hotter than my brother.” Klaus plainly greeted. I laughed, though he didn’t seem to mean it as a joke. He grabbed a bottle out of their dad’s liquor cabinet, taking a single swig, swishing it around like mouthwash and spitting it into the nearest potted plant. I watched in confusion, but Diego seemed to be used to it.

“What are you doing, bro?” Diego sighed at his brother’s antics, rubbing his tired face in his hands.

“I couldn’t sleep and I heard a ruckus downstairs so I thought I’d investi-” He cut himself off as his eyes landed on the knife at his feet that was still coated in my fluids. I blushed and hid my face before the boy reacted. “-gate.. Oh god! You really released the kraken, didn’t you, Y/N?” Klaus’s words were both disgusted with his brother, but impressed with me.

“Hmm?” Diego hummed, apparently deciding to plead innocence, though the cocky smirk on his face blew his cover.

“You were… safe…right?” Klaus spoke quietly like he couldn’t believe what he was asking.

“With… with the knives, yeah,” I answered shyly, only to be lightly elbowed by Diego. Klaus just stood there blinking. He pulled a funny face.

“With the…that’s knives plural — you didn’t use a condom did you?” He asked with a scrunched nose and his hands awkwardly glued to his hips like a scolding parent.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business,” Diego answered, only to make Klaus cringe with a groan.

“Diego, you whore! Since when am I the responsible one around here?” He asked rhetorically, “I need a drink.” Klaus picked up the bottle from earlier and quickly made his exit into the hallway. I immediately doubled over in a fit of laughter, but Diego didn’t find it so funny (even though leaving the door open was his idea).

“I’m never gonna hear the end of this.” He groaned, rubbing his face with his hands.

“Why?” I asked. Diego responded wordlessly with a ‘duh’ expression on his face. I shrugged. “Well… maybe the rest of them don’t have to find out.” I suggested despite knowing that Klaus was incapable of keeping a secret.

He laughed, “Like hell. You’re going to put on my clothes and everyone will see that I finally got you.” He put his hand on my bare thigh like he hadn’t already learned his lesson

“I am not!” I argued, covering his wandering hand just in case, heat already coming into my face at the idea.

“Do you really have a choice?“ He interrogated, leaning forward and picking up the remnants of my clothes. “I cut up all your other clothes.”

I glared at him and he just smiled.

“You’re an asshole.” My hands tightly pinned his mom’s blanket to my chest like it was a dress. But when my annoyed eyes fell on him, he was already looking at me kindly. 

“And you’re very lucky to have me,” He placed a gentle kiss on the tip of my nose. I blushed and giggled, pushing him away, only for him to attack me with tickling fingers.

It was easy to admit, but not out loud. He was right. I was very, very lucky.

-

Translations:

Mi niña traviesa - My naughty girl

Dulce niña - Sweet girl

Chingame - fuck me

Te necesito - I need you

Quiero sentirte - I want to feel you

Te Odio - I hate you

No Tu no - No you don’t

Dios, eres apertada - God, you’re so tight

Hermosa - beautiful


End file.
